


The Summer Before The War

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Comforting Castiel, Community: comment_fic, Dean Winchester's Soul, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hugs, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cas has a slight obsession with Dean's soul





	The Summer Before The War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



Pure white. Without darkness, it shimmers golden. There are no cracks or jagged marks, smooth to the touch. Gracious god, this beauty is a treasure to behold. Even a descent into the pit could not shatter the righteous man’s soul. So bright, it nearly blinds baby blue eyes. This hornet’s light, this purity in a world of tainted sickness. 

The angel gazes upon the light, unable to look away, starved of faith and hope and goodness. The monsters have taken Dean’s mother and father, his friends, and even his brother have been robbed from him; he survived the pit, a place or torment and suffering, and still his soul is a pure white light. Not an empty sternum of death and savageness. 

The righteous Man’s soul is a beauty to behold, a treasure to all the heavenly hosts. A light to Dean in dark places, when all other lights have burnt out.

The light within the hunter is not all the angel notices. 

The ink is slow to soak his skin. His exhaustion beats him down, taking his attention away from the black lines upon his skin, creating a name in lovely lettering. He is on edge, teeth clenched and fingers clawing at the torn shirt he wears as the screams of the children he could not save haunt him. 

His mouth is open, pretty pink lips parted, he is tempted to scream with them. But he bites his tongue, able to hold in the cries of sorrow. The angel offers him a comforting embrace, Castiel’s fingers stroke down Dean’s spine, sends his nerves on fire as his fights not to weeps. Cas leans in closer, nuzzles his scruffy cheek, trying desperately to comfort him. 

Neither soul notices the elegant words etched upon Dean’s skin…not until the last letter forms and Cas draws Dean into a hug, Dean is tensing and shivering at first, then relaxing as the angels soothing, warm grace soaks into his skin. A soft murmur vibrates through Cas as he whispers “Everything will be alright, Dean,” and the hunter is not sure if he believes the angel, but for now, he hugs Castiel, basking in the heavenly peace the angel grants him. 

It was very late in the night, yet Dean cannot sleep. He has far too many stones weighing heavily on his shoulders. His teeth grind, his skin felt like it was on fire. He bows his head, he is quiet and still. His hands shake slightly, his breathing is heavy, and his weary eyes closed shut. He was exhausted, tormented. His back bares the marks of battle, raw, red marks that seem to hiss with pain like a serpent. 

The blue-eye angel couldn't help feeling sorry for him—another seal had been broken, sending mankind one step closer to the apocalypse and Dean, no matter how fiercely he fought to get ahead of the coming storm, he was lost to the dark waves that easily overtook him. 

The war has left a scar upon Dean. His smile has faded, left behind any trace of happiness, and Cas cannot see the sweet face of his friend. He sees a broken man at his end, eyes wounded and sad, the kiss of sorrow etched into his golden speckled freckles. These days, Dean is never calm and relaxed but instead always at attention; Hands close into tight fists, cradling a weapon in a spectacular skilled manner. 

Dean has seen too many of their friends pass on these days, the angles and demons whispering taunts to him with teeth gleam in the dark and eyes flaring like the flames of Hell. His lips are dry as a desert and chapped, his cold eyes hoping for something, anything, of salvation. 

Sitting beside the hunter, Cas trails his hand down the hunters back, massaging gently, and he can feel how tense Dean is, how locked up and strung tight the muscles are, like a bow string ready to snap. He wraps an arm around Dean’s shoulder, pleased when Dean doesn’t pull away but instead leans in, pressing his nose into the crook of his shoulder.

Dean breathes out a heavy sigh and his body relaxes slightly, as if he has left Hell and fallen into the arms of an angel is the depths of Heaven. His lips are pink and soft and ready to be kissed, but Cas is not bold enough to give in to what he desires.

Castiel doesn’t stray far from the hunter, not that he could; his fond, endearing feelings for this man, keep him close to Dean, ready to catch his soul mate and deliver him into the arms of salvation should he ever tumble or wonder astray.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/683541.html?thread=89970709#t108959509)


End file.
